


Picture into the Future

by tulirepo



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, JJ is a good friend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Some unexpected news make Yuri really think about what he wants from his relationship with Otabek.Or Yura is a jerk with his boyfriend, but he regrets every minute of it.





	Picture into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun making Yuri swear all the time. It's just sad that you can’t be really creative with them in English…
> 
> Edit: thanks a lot for the wonderful Piroco who helped me to correct my mistakes! <3

Yuri didn’t know when the last time was when he felt this kind of cold dread creeping up in his bones and on his spine; maybe when his parents told him that he needed to keep on winning to save the family from going on the streets because of debts. Maybe when his grandfather got in hospital for the first time, or when he got a phone call after the fourth time that he didn’t make it. And Yuri still had to be there at that stupid competition because nobody cared about his loss. He knew beforehand in his guts that he should have stayed, that he should have missed that competition, and the most maddening thing about it was that it was the fault of the doctors – they messed up some medication. His grandfather could have lived longer with his illness. 

But this time, the dread was not because of death – it was because of _life_. 

Life he helped to create. 

First, Yuri stared at the stick then at his boyfriend with blank face, assuming that he had his emotionless mask on his face, but no. Otabek looked actually frightened, and that was an expression Yuri had never seen on him before. 

“Is it… accurate? I mean it could show a false positive, right?”

“That was the third one I made. All of them positive.”

The words stuck in Yuri’s throat. 

“I… I have an appointment tomorrow. Are you coming with me?”

Yuri felt like an asshole when he said no because he was still denying this was happening. He just hated hospitals, the false feeling of safety and the smell of medication, and Otabek wouldn’t even be there that long, Yuri’s persistence was unnecessary while they would get rid of their _mistake_. 

Because this couldn’t happen to them at the peak of their carreer – Otabek might have been older than him, but he still had a few years in him to compete. And not that Yuri had ever wanted kids because he would be a terrible parent with his fucked up childhood. Or not at least in his twenties; he had never been the patient type and he didn’t think that he will be any time soon. Heck, he didn’t even feel like an adult! Then how could he possibly raise a child?

And after all they could barely allow themselves all the costs of figure skating, and a child would be even more expensive. 

 

*

 

The first time he had seen Otabek in heat was such an intimate moment; he looked vulnerable but so trusting that Yuri would take care of him. 

And he did – he went actually into rut so he didn’t even have a problem with keeping up with him thanks to his dominating alpha genes. He found out that a rut can be pleasurable and fun with the right company, when his boyfriend was there to thrust into and to knot. 

After that first shared heat and rut Otabek had to come off suppressants for good because they made him sick. His family nagged him that they caused fertility issues in their family, and he definitely didn’t want to end up sterile. Yuri didn’t know why he was surprised when he found out that this actually worried his boyfriend.

Fortunately, his cycles were regular at least, and they could plan for his following heats perfectly.  
“Wow, you kept it,” Otabek breathed as he tugged at the plain chain with the engagement ring on it that Yuri forgot and didn’t want to take off. While he said no when Otabek proposed, it didn’t mean that his boyfriend’s determination about him would mean nothing to him. He just thought that they are way too young to marry especially when Yuri had seen so many broken marriages. He didn’t want their relationship to follow that pattern because of a sudden decision. 

Of course, they fought when Yuri rejected the proposal, but they eventually made up, and Otabek gave Yuri the ring as a promise anyway.

“Of course I kept it, it’s from you,” Yuri said as he grabbed his hips to pull him even closer. Otabek’s pupils were wide from lust, an endless warm black, and his scent ingrained unstoppably in Yuri’s skin. Yuri got quickly fond of his herbal scent and loved having it on himself. 

“I mean… you’re wearing it,” Otabek sighed after a few thrusts; it seemed like that words were hard for him. He tugged at the ring to pull Yuri down for a kiss. Yuri moaned in his mouth as it caught him off guard especially when Otabek’s inner muscles squeezed him, making him come and knot again. He buried his face in his neck; being in rut felt so vulnerable even with Otabek.

He couldn’t bear not wearing the ring even if it wasn’t on his finger; even if he didn’t want to get married any time soon. 

He got it from Otabek after all.

 

*

 

Yuri fumbled with his ring the whole day to the point that Yakov shouted at him whenever he saw Yuri taking it out from under his shirt, yelling that he should take it off if it distracted him so much. Yuri shouted back that no way, that was his lucky charm and kicked the ice with his toe pick, sending tiny ice bits around him everywhere. Yakov of course made him repair the ice after that. 

Yuri still played with the ring when he finally got home all sweaty and grumpy, suffering from the 25 degrees outside. He met Potya in the door and picked her up to nuzzle her as a greeting. She led him in the kitchen, showing him her empty bowl, meowing meaningfully. 

“Good try, but it’s not dinner time yet, and the vet said you need to lose weight,” Yuri said, smiling but filled her water bowl. He looked around, searching for Otabek; he should have been already back from the appointment, but he found only a note stating that he went to get groceries. There were also some medical looking papers with a black-white photo on the kitchen table. Yuri picked it up to have a closer look and froze immediately. 

An ultrasound picture. 

He had seen pictures like this before because Viktor used to plaster them all over his Instagram during both of his pregnancies. That didn’t mean though that Yuri could figure it out what was exactly to see on the blurry picture. 

Why the hell did Otabek take this if…

He heard the keys jiggling at the front door, and Potya meowed again at the familiar sound of Otabek taking off his light jacket and kicking off his shoes. He looked lost in his thoughts, stepping in the kitchen with bags in his hands. He stopped at the entry of the kitchen though, noticing Yuri with the picture in his hands. 

“What is this?” Yuri waved. “Why did you get an ultrasound?”

“It’s routine.”

“So you’re still…”

“Pregnant, yes,” Otabek hand fluttered as if he wanted to sooth his hand on his flat stomach, but it stayed awkwardly at his side, a motion Yuri had seen from Viktor a couple of times. 

“And when will you…” _get rid of it_ , Yuri wanted to ask, but it sounded really mean even in his head. Judging from the look Otabek gave him, he knew exactly what Yuri was thinking of. 

“I… I won’t. I'll keep them,” Otabek said with a quiet steady voice, and the world seemed to turn around Yuri as he couldn’t stop himself from snapping at his boyfriend. 

“Are you crazy?!”

Otabek gawped at him, but he quickly regained his voice. “Yura, I can’t do it. I can’t bring myself to kill them.”

“You’re not killing it, it’s just a bunch of cells!”

“Those bunch of cells have heartbeat!” Otabek raised his voice too, hands trembling. “And you didn’t even give a fuck to come with me!”

Yuri clenched his fist, creasing the picture. “Beka, don’t be selfish.”

“What? Do you actually hear yourself?”

“How are you planning on raising them?”

“Yura, we are not alone…”

Yuri wasn’t thinking clear when he slapped his hand down on the table; it echoed in the tiny kitchen loudly. “I worked so hard to get out of poverty, I’m not going back!”

“Yura, please, just…”

“I’m not having this conversation while you’re not at your right mind!” Yuri almost yelled, grabbing his keys and phone as he stormed out of the apartment, not hearing or caring about what Otabek shouted after him. He only noticed that he still had the photo clenched in his fist when he was already at least a block away from their shared flat, but he couldn’t bring himself to throw it out. 

 

*

 

“Oh, hi, Yuri,” Yuuri greeted him surprised as he opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

“I had a fight with Beka and he needs to calm down.”

“Okay, you’re welcomed to stay,” Yuuri smiled. “You don’t really fight, right?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

What Yuri really liked about Yuuri was that he didn’t press the issue when he was told to back off. He was lucky that Viktor wasn’t at home yet because he couldn’t sense these kind of situations. 

Yuri didn’t want to think about his fight with Otabek. 

He dropped his things on the floor when he entered the living room, getting the attention of Yuuri and Viktor’s children. 

“Yurio!” they shouted at the same time, running to him for a hug. For some unbelievable reason they really liked him and they inherited Viktor’s affectionate behaviour. Yuri wasn’t that stonehearted that he wouldn’t hug back small children. 

“Hey,” he ruffled their hair, letting them to pull him to the couch. 

“Will you watch Frozen with us?” Nikita asked. “Tousan doesn’t want to and we just started.”

Yuri tried to repress a grimace as he could understand why Yuuri fled from watching it. It wasn’t his favourite movie either since his crazy fans became obsessed that Yuri would be an excellent Elsa. But he nodded anyway as he didn’t want to disappoint them. Yuuri gaped at him a silent _thank you_ as he vanished in the kitchen, probably to start dinner. 

Watching the movie with Sasha and Nikita worked as taking off his mind from what had happened earlier. The children shouted excited at the scenes and sang along with the songs, chatting about how cute Olaf and Sven were. At some point Sasha asked Yuri to braid her long hair and made him let her comb his hair too which was still in the usual tight bun from the training as Lilia hated when his hair was lose while dancing. 

They let him alone only when Viktor got home, and Yuri watched as he picked up both of his children lightly, spinning them around as if they were feather light while kissing them on their cheeks, laughing and asking them how their day was. 

Viktor had somehow become a rather typical example of an omega as he adored children. Hell, they didn’t even wait a year for having a second one after Sasha because Viktor exclaimed that he enjoyed being pregnant, and Yuri was almost surprised that Yuuri hadn’t knocked him up yet again after all the eyefucking they still did on the ice.

Would this kind of life wait for Yuri too?

After all he went through as a child, he didn’t believe in a happy perfect family, but the Katsuki-Nikiforovs tried to disprove this every time when Yuri came over. 

“Look, papa, Yurio braided my hair in two part!” Sasha squeaked,” It’s like Anna’s!”

“Yes, it’s really pretty!”

“I braided his too, but Nikita wouldn’t let me do his.”

“Because you always pull it,” her brother protested, leaning away from her. 

“You’re just whiny,” Sasha grimaced while Viktor reminded her to be nice. He carried both of them for a few steps then he set them down. Yuri restarted the movie, and after saying hello to his husband, Viktor sat down next to them, the children cuddling immediately to his side. 

“So, Yurio, where's Otabek?”

“Vitya,” Yuuri hissed from the stove way too late. 

“He is… tired. Resting,” Yuri lied. He hadn’t thought about it how he left his boyfriend, but Otabek was tough and he knew that Yuri always came back to him, home – eventually. 

“Makes sense, he didn’t come to training today because of an appointment, right?”

“You know about that?”

“Of course, I’m his coach! But he mentioned it only briefly so that we could agree on a new date.”

“You don’t let me skip practice when I’m tired,” Yuri huffed. 

“Because you use that excuse every week while Otabek doesn’t whine all the time. He looked like he could use some rest. But what did he say to you, Yuri? I hope it’s nothing serious. He won’t get away with not telling me an injury again.”

“No, it’s just a… stomach bug. Yes.”

“Thanks god, he still has a few competitive years ahead of him.”

 _Not likely if he sticks to his plan_ , Yuri thought bitterly. Yes, Viktor still skated after having two children, but his spins were not that fast anymore, and he couldn’t jump that high as he had to watch his knees and ankles. But it seemed like that with this remark Viktor was done discussing the topic for now, asking his children about their day. He didn’t see as Yuri bit his lips. 

He wished it was really a stomach flu. 

 

*

 

Yuuri and Viktor didn’t press the issue when Yuri asked them if he could stay for the night, giving him clothes to sleep. Yuuri probably told off Viktor from being too nosy, and Yuri was grateful for that because Sasha and Nikita ate away all of his patience, and he was really close to snapping at anybody who just glanced at him. 

But Yuri could only toss and turn on the couch, knocking over the cats who decided to sleep on him, probably to comfort him. The apartment was way too quiet, and he wasn’t used to going in bed at nine. He stared at his phone on the table – it was a rare day when they didn’t text each other even if they lived together; it felt strange and wrong, but Yuri refused to be the first one to reach out. 

Beka couldn’t be in his right mind for saying that he wanted to keep the pregnancy, right? They had gotten so far together, a baby would ruin all their hard work, and Yuri wasn’t exactly father material. A funny or grumpy uncle? Yes, he could be that, and it was enough for him. But being there for a child for a lifetime freaked him out. Otabek was good with kids as he had an extended family, but Yuri didn’t think that he was ready for having own children either. 

And like magic, his phone rang. However, when he picked up, hoping for a message from Otabek, it was that Canadian asshole who had texted him. 

Yuri still didn’t get how Otabek and JJ could be friends. 

_What the hell have you done, kitten_ , JJ wrote. _I’ve never heard Otabek freaking out._

 _It’s none of your business, asshole_ , he typed, throat tight. Somehow, it wasn’t that satisfying to call JJ an asshole like usually. 

_It is if my friend calls me in the middle of the night, crying that you left him._

Fuck, Yuri had never seen Otabek crying; he thought that he was physically unable to shed tears.

_I didn’t leave him, we just had a fight and he has to calm down._

_You’re an asshole, you know._

_Not bigger than you._

JJ sent him a bunch of rude emojis that Yuri was sure that he would confess as soon as he got near to a church just because he was a good Christian. 

_He’s selfish._

_Are you kidding me?? Is that the same guy we are talking about?_

_He told you, didn’t he? He wants to keep it although he knows we can’t. It will cost him his career._

_Keep what?_

Fuck. 

Yuri couldn’t believe that he fucked this up even more – of course Otabek hadn’t told it JJ, he was aware of that he couldn’t keep any secret. 

_Wait, is he pregnant??? CONGRATULATION RIGHT ABOUT TIME!!_

_Also, you’re officially the biggest asshole, and for the record I know where you live so get your ass back to him immediately because he needs you._

Yuri blocked his number (which he should have done way earlier, but Beka said that JJ can be useful and that he isn’t that awful like Yuri thinks) when JJ started to rant how selfish Yuri was to leave Otabek at such time, to wish that he had an abortion because children were blessing and a gift of God, and Yuri was an asshole to ask him to kill it, and that Beka would become a murderer if he did it, and Yuri should know that while he wasn’t religious, Beka was. 

Even though he blocked his number, JJ’s words still stuck in his head even after he smashed his phone to the ground, hands and whole body shaking, tears stinging in his eyes as he sobbed loudly and unstoppable in Viktor and Yuuri’s dark living room. 

A door cracked open and Yuri froze, barely catching air as he tried to repress his crying. He didn’t need anybody seeing him like this. 

Viktor stumbled in the kitchen, slightly disoriented in the dark, filling a glass with water, and then to Yuri’s fright he addressed him. 

“Yuri, why aren’t you sleeping?”

Yuri wanted to yell at him that it wasn’t his business, but only a sob could escape from his throat. Viktor was at his side in no time, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Since the birth of his children he had become awfully _motherly_ – there was no other way to describe it. 

Viktor squeezed his shoulder and hushed him gently while putting his glass on the table. 

“It’s okay, Yura, you can cry.”

Yuri would have preferred screaming at him that he didn’t need to say it like this like he was a child, but then the whole apartment would be up. He didn’t need more Katsuki-Nikiforovs hanging on him, trying to comfort him and lying that everything will be alright because Yuri knew it wouldn’t be. It couldn’t. 

Viktor made him drink when he wasn’t sobbing that hard anymore, and that helped him a bit to cool down his head, but as he put the glass on the table, he almost knocked down a bunch of books. Viktor leaned forward to stop the books from crashing to the ground, finding the creased photo that Yuri accidently brought with him. Before Yuri could have stopped him, Viktor opened it and his mouth fell agape as he stared disbelieving at the picture. 

Yuri knew that he was in big trouble when Viktor couldn’t find the words right away. 

“So Otabek is pregnant,” was the first thing Viktor managed to say. “I can’t believe you were this irresponsible!”

Yuri didn’t dare to answer, pulling up his legs to his chest as Viktor continued on ranting. 

“And there I thought that he was hiding an injury… Why the fuck haven’t you said anything when I made him to do quads, do you know how dangerous that is?” Viktor buried his face in his hand to rub his tired face. “Why aren’t you with him now?”

“We had a fight because of it. He… he wants to keep it.” 

“Uh…” Viktor didn’t say anything for a while, rubbing his chin then he tried to even out the wrinkled paper. 

“He is not at his right mind! We can’t afford it!”

“Yura… have a look at this, it might not be just an _it_.”

“I’m not having this conversation that those bunch of cells are a person,” he grumbled but leant closer anyway. 

“No, Yuri, this looks like as if there were two of them.”

“What the…”

“Two patches, see?” Viktor pointed at the blurry picture, picking up Yuri’s phone from the ground which miraculously survived his owner’s rage. He pulled up his Instagram, scrolling down a lot to shove in his face a post from seven years ago. “That was Sasha at this point probably. Looks different, right?”

“That can’t be…” Yuri whispered, anxiety spiralling up on his throat, tightening his chest. It was bad enough when he thought that there was only one baby, and two… he felt like throwing up because he did this to Otabek. Viktor tried to wrap an arm around his shoulders, but Yuri shoved him off as panicked tears started to run down on his cheeks. 

“Yuri, breathe,” Viktor said softly, but fortunately he didn’t try to touch him again. He got up and brought him tissues and a new glass of water while he continued on talking to him that even if Yuri felt like the world was ending, they would be fine; they had options and they were not alone. They got friends who supported them whatever happened…

“He… he wants to keep… them.” It was strange and terrifying to use plural.

“Yeah, I figured that out,” Viktor nodded. “And I can understand both of you.”

Yuri snorted irritated. Viktor and understanding? He had usually pretty unshakable opinions which made it hard to understand that he wasn’t always right. 

“If I would have gotten pregnant accidentally, before meeting my Yuuri… I would have aborted it without thinking too much because I had only my career in my life. And it changes you a lot when you have children.”

“So you say that Otabek should keep them because he has me.”

“No, I say that it is his choice to make, but he needs you no matter what he decides.”

Yuri fell silent and stared at his bare knees, not daring to look at Viktor’s face; if he would have, he had seen that his hands were almost shaking as if he wanted to touch his shoulder to reassure him about his support. 

“You still have a bit time to decide,” Viktor said then softly. “Go home and talk to him. You probably scared him to death by running away.”

After this, Yuri was left alone in the dark with his unsettling thoughts. 

 

*

 

Exhaustion was what finally had knocked him out that night, and when Yuri awoke the next morning, there was something pressing into his chest. He soon realized that it was his ring, and the hard metal felt like burning his skin. 

The chatting of the family was what had woken him up; as much as the kids tried to be quiet, Yuri wasn’t used to hear chatting so early in the morning. Their parents reminded them sometimes that they had a guest who was still sleeping – at least he tried to. 

Yuri sat up, and his long limbs were numb from having been cramped on the couch to fit under the blanket. He pulled the ring from under his shirt and took it down from its chain to stare at it. It was massive and golden but still pretty simple and had a terrifying weight on his palm. 

Why not? 

For Yuri, it would be only a paper and some anxious thoughts because of the disastrous marriage of his parents. But it was important for Otabek, Yuri could recall that much from an old conversation that they had by that time when they were no more than best friends and Otabek was dating an annoying beta girl from his hometown while his family teased him because of her. Thinking back, Yuri had to admit that maybe she was only annoying because he was jealous on the attention that Otabek gave her while Yuri was an irritating teenager. 

And the other issue… The thought of one baby was already terrifying enough, but two… However, Yuri had to admit that Viktor was right at some points; that it was Otabek’s place to decide. And Yuri had to trust him when he said that they would be alright. 

He placed the ring on his finger with a sigh. 

Viktor was the first to notice that he was up, and his expression seemed to be sympathizing and slightly worrying. Yuri probably had his thoughts written on his face, but fortunately the other Russian didn’t remark them. 

“Morning, Yura,” he said instead of that. It always hit Yuri when Viktor called him like that; usually that nickname was reserved for Yuuri. “Will you eat breakfast with us?”

“No, I’m not really hungry,” he murmured as he changed Viktor’s clothes in which he slept to his own. The fabric reeked terribly as his anxious smell crept in it yesterday. 

“Papa always tells us not to skip the breakfast,” Sasha chirped. 

“Yeah, yeah, he is right,” Yuri agreed.

“Wow, a historical moment,” Yuuri snorted with a small smile on his face, and Yuri wondered if Viktor had told anything about last night – probably not because then as he knew Yuuri, he would be furious with him. He didn’t react to the remark though as he grabbed his things and said good bye before leaving. 

Yuuri felt like everybody inside the metro was staring at his ring, and he had a serious urge to hide it. But he withstood it and just pulled up his hood, glaring at each person who dared to stare in his face even so. Fortunately, he was putting enough distressed pheromones in the air so no one dared to approach him. 

His fingers were slightly trembling as he put the key into the lock to open the door. The apartment seemed to be quiet so he wondered if Otabek was probably still asleep. Maybe Yuri had some time before confrontation. 

Or not.

Because Otabek laid in the living room on the couch with Potya on his chest and the cat’s head rested on his lower stomach. She blinked up on Yuri, meowing lazily, but made no move to get up. Yuri mimicked her to get up, but she stayed there until Yuri started to growl for some strange reason. Potya hissed at him which she had never done before (not that Yuri growled at her ever) then jumped down and run away with her tail up in the air and fur bristled. 

Otabek startled at this and Yuri froze, hoping that it wasn’t enough to wake up his boyfriend, but he didn’t have any luck. 

“Yura, why were you growling?”

“Potya was laying on… your stomach,” he said awkwardly, pointing there, and Otabek blinked surprised. 

“She wasn’t hurting me.”

“Oh… why were you sleeping on the couch?” Yuri asked then, looking around and noticing some bags that hadn’t been there when he left yesterday. “Why are you packing?”

“I booked a flight to Almaty.”

“What? Why are you going home?”

Otabek sighed, sitting up and propping his forehead in his hand as if he was hiding.

“You simply left yesterday, saying that you’re not having that conversation, but I’ve already decided. I’m keeping them, but I don’t want to be a burden for you.”

“I wasn’t leaving you,” Yuri said because the thought of Otabek thinking that this was a break up hurt more than he wanted to admit. “I… needed to clear my head.”

“Well, it wasn’t what it seemed like.”

Yuri bit his lower lip. “Sorry, I… I got scared.”

“ _You_ got scared?” Otabek finally lifted up his face and stared at him disbelieving. “And what now, not scared anymore?”

“I’m terrified,” he admitted. “But I wouldn’t break up with you like that. I wouldn’t leave you.”

Otabek huffed and turned his head away, picking up Potya who came back. She stared at Yuri as offended as only a cat could do, and even if her betrayal hurt Yuri, he had to admit that he could see the reason behind it. 

Even his cat thought that he was an asshole. 

“I was an asshole.”

“Yeah,” Otabek agreed, still not looking up, occupied with stroking Potya’s soft fur who was kneading his thighs, purring loudly as she rubbed her head to the omega’s hand. 

“You didn’t deserved what I put you through yesterday.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuri added. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Otabek didn’t answer, and after a bit hesitation, Yuri went to sit down next to him, touching his trembling shoulders. 

“We'll… figure something out,” Yuri said, gulping, “and if you really want to keep them… I’m still staying.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me that yesterday?!” Otabek’s voice cracked, and Yuri realized only now that he was crying. Yuri stiffened completely because he didn’t know what to do or say to not upset his boyfriend (because they were still boyfriends, right?) even more. “You’re so terrible.”

Otabek sniffed for a few minutes, and Yuri handed him tissues, feeling completely useless and indeed a horrible person. 

“I’m still going to Almaty,” he said after he had somewhat calmed down. His voice was hoarse. “And you’re better booking a flight right now because you’re coming with me. I’m not telling this to my parents alone.”

“Of course.”

“So you’re indeed sticking around,” Otabek sighed relieved. 

“You’re my best friend, so I needed to kick my own butt if I wouldn’t.”

Otabek snorted at this, but didn’t reject the hug Yuri offered, and they stayed in each other’s arms for long minutes; both of them still smelt distressed so it wasn’t so comforting like usually. But somehow neither of them wanted to get up to wash away the pheromones. 

When they had finally parted, Yuri rubbed his wrist to his scent gland on his neck until Otabek caught his hand to stare at it. 

Oh, Yuri almost managed to forget about the ring and he felt his face heating up. 

“Why are you wearing it? You rejected me when I asked.”

“I was thinking and… we can get married if you want. I know that it’s more than a paper for you.”

Otabek looked up, narrowing his eyes which were still red from crying. 

“You don’t need to marry me just because I’m pregnant. I don’t want to pressure you into it.”

“Uh… but you proposed me?”

“I want you to be ready and not jump in it. And we won’t have time to organize it for a while, not with your competitions coming up.”

“You still want me to continue?” Yuri asked, eyes widening.

“Yeah, you still have things to achieve,” Otabek nodded as he caressed his face, tucking a lose strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear. “I want to keep watching you.”

“But it’ll hurt you.”

“I was soon to retire anyway,” Otabek shrugged, but turned away. “It was only matter of time, I’m getting old for competing.”

Yuri wanted to argue, but he would have made it only worse; Otabek was right, ha had trouble with keeping up with the younger generation while Yuri was still fighting and winning. But his heart ached at the thought that they would never stand on the same podium together again, and that he wouldn’t yell to Otabek from the side lines _davai_ as he would be about to start his program. 

So Yuri pulled him close again, putting his chin on Otabek’s head, making him press his nose into his neck where his scent glands were. Otabek snuggled close and his fingers wrinkled the fabric on his back as he tightened his grip on him. Yuri felt emotionally exhausted, but he was finally calm for the first time in days. The distressed tone in Otabek’s scent was almost completely gone, and Yuri could smell his usual herbal scent again that made wonders with his temper. 

They only parted when Yuri startled as he felt his phone ringing in his pocket near to his crotch, moving to get it out as soon as he could. 

Yuuri was calling him and Yuri turned white; he had an idea what he wanted to say so he left the phone ringing. 

“He probably wants to yell at me,” Yuri grimaced. “I slept at their place and… had a conversation with Viktor in the night.”

“You told him?”

“I didn’t really have a choice because he saw the ultrasound picture.”

“So that’s where it went…”

“Yeah, I still had it in my hand when I left.”

“Ah… at least I don’t need to think about how to tell him,” Otabek sighed. “Does he want to kill us?”

“Only me, but he isn’t that vindictive.”

“Okay,” Otabek breathed, leaning on his shoulder, and then he tugged at his shirt. “Take this off.”

“Beka… I don’t think we should do it right now.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Don’t be the responsible one now… we both stink from upset pheromones, and I don’t want to start my day with throwing up _again_.”

Yuri nodded and stripped; his phone rang again, but he didn’t pay attention to that, watching Otabek kicking off his clothes too. Then he got up and pulled Yuri with an irresistible force to the bathroom. Yuri squeezed his hand and stared at Otabek’s backside; he still looked the same, stout-built, there were no visible changes on his body yet. 

“You know that you still need to deal with Yuuri’s call after we get out of here,” Otabek told him when they were under the warm water. Yuri poured shower gel on the sponge. 

“Yeah, sure,” Yuri said while he started to wash his boyfriend. Finally, Otabek smiled and leant his head to the wall as Yuri came closer to scent him. His wrists brushed accidently against his stomach too and both of them blushed. Yuri put his hands on Otabek’s waist as they stared in each other’s face, trying to figure out what was the other thinking about. 

Then Otabek reached up and touched his neck, the heat of his hand almost burning Yuri’s scent glands and skin. 

“I’m really scared,” he whispered, “but I believe that everything will be alright.”

Yuri’s throat tightened and he didn’t answer, only nodding; he wanted to believe in Otabek’s words for their own sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a continuation for this, but don’t know when so comment and subscribe if you want it! :D
> 
> You can comment here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


End file.
